


Love Destiny

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-17
Updated: 2004-02-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin comes home from work very horny......well what do you want???





	Love Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It was not my intention to fall in love, fucking is what I do best. I have no intention in getting myself entangled like some pathetic fly caught in a spider web, okay? So what if I will be alone in this world, seriously we will end up in our graves all by ourselves. 

“Brian!”

Oh, he’s back. Better get my ass off this bed, otherwise he will worry that I am thinking too much about my non-existent life. He is always worried for me, worried that I will run screaming into the backrooms and fuck whoever and whatever that moves. Worried that I will be lonely in this loft when he goes out to work his ass off at the diner. I can’t even tell him to stop worrying because he is who he is. This is who he is and frankly I love him for it. Yes, but don’t tell him that. 

“You’re early, I thought you will be working till late.” I answered him from the bathroom; I had to take a piss after all that crap I have been thinking about.

“She told me to fuck off, kept nagging at me to have more rest. As if I need anymore rest, I mean I don’t have school to prepare for or anything like that. What is she talking about? If you asked me, I think she is worried about you?” Justine kept babbling on as he walked to the fridge, digging for his coke. 

“What is with this shit about worrying? A total fucking waste of time, it is not like I can do anymore damage to my pathetic life.” I replied while lighting my cigarette, sitting on the bed and waited for him to come over and kiss me. He is predictable in that way.

“Briiiiaannn.” 

Suddenly, I have an all jumpy, affectionate blond boy ass kissing my face all over. I nearly burnt myself or him, I tried to fend him off with one hand but it is pointless when Justin gets this way. 

“Jesus! What is with you?” I tried to sound pissed but as usual, he is on to me and just gives off that irresistible sunshine ray. He lets me loose and I regretted saying that, after all I can’t sleep without him in bed with me. Even if we are not living together anymore, he has left an indelible mark on my bed so I just sleep better when he is around. It’s almost like having your teddy with you; he is a very cuddly teddy and a very very responsive teddy too. 

“Hmmmmm…you smell good.” He sniffs against my neck and licks the tiny bit of sweat that accumulated at the collarbone.

Well, now I am beginning to wonder if he is the one who wants to leave earlier because he is feeling a little bit friskier than usual. The day is starting to look up, the sun is shining ever brightly. I move my hand to ruffle his hair, I just love his long hair and it makes him look so adorable especially after a bout of some serious action. 

“My my, someone is horny.”

“Are you complaining?” He pauses to look up at me but gives a feral grin before placing kisses all over my sensitive spots, he has memorised my pleasure areas really well. The bastard. He makes me proud.

He seductively unbuttons my shirt and seems to find what he has been searching for, ah god…..oh his tongue, he has such an evil tongue. The way he licks my nipple makes me willingly surrender my soul to the devil, if he so wishes. He keeps the rhythm of his hand steady as he strokes my cock but never stops licking and sucking my nipples. I don’t know what happened to m cigarette, the next thing I know, I am clutching his hair with both of my hands. Now he is making love to my belly button, keeping it moist with his saliva and his hand still keeping the rhythm with my cock.

“Oh, Justin…you are a bad boy today.” I moaned deep in my throat, at the back of my head I keep cursing myself for being too easy. I am always easy when it comes to Justin, he just knows my body too well but the same can be said for me. I guess it’s a toss up.

Suddenly, he stops and stands up. I groan at the loss and is about to shout at him when I look up only to see him touching himself. This is so hot, I haven’t seen him masturbate often and when he does this show I nearly salivate. Okay, I am salivating and my cock is so hard it hurts, must get pants off. 

He slaps my fingers away, that brat. “Ah ah ah, no touching. Keep you eyes on me and your hands by your side.”

Now I am frustrated, the least he can do is to take off these pants off me. I sigh in pure resignation and throw my hands to my sides like the drama queen that I am. I heard Justin chuckled, I lifted my head to glare at him and gasps instead when I see that pure lust burning in them. He is already unbuttoning his own pants, I can hear the sound of the zip. He licks his thumb and moistened his nipples, I can see them glistening under the orange lights. He is wearing his nipple ring today, he knows how hot he looks with it but he rarely wears it anymore. Today it seems like my little imp has a plan, a very very naughty plan.

I can see Justin sucking his thumb like it’s a dripping Popsicle, not taking his gaze off me, he slowly trails it along his torso and creates a wet path all along to his navel. Oh, that is so hot. He is making me squirm. I need to get out of these pants soon but I am being a good boy, patience I am sure will win out this time. His mouth opens slightly and I can hear him moan, then he seductively unbuttons his pants, the top button popped in anticipation. 

“Ah….Justin, please.” Okay, fuck patience. I need to free my cock and soon. 

“Shhhh…”

The brat, he continues his ministrations with the buttons. His cock just barely peeked through the top and by the looks of it, it is already dripping, I lick my lips in full anticipation. Teasingly, he strokes his cock even before he takes his jeans off but I know he is eager to take it off. Sure enough, with one swift motion, the jeans are torn off and are sent flying to the corner of the bedroom. Oh, where did he get those? I smirk in appreciation, his pupils are fully dilated and he is panting but still manages to keep his concentration. I must say, I am impressed. 

He never takes his eyes off me, his hand slowly moves from his upper thigh to his balls. Caressing the full sac with such love and lust with one hand while the other continues to abuse the already erect nipples, I can hear his breathing hitches. Suddenly, Justin turns around and my favourite part of his anatomy is in view. Before I can even begin to register what is in store, Justin starts to fondle his butt cheeks. He bends a little and I can see his love hole, without warning he squeezes his ass cheeks and I nearly come in my pants. Knowing that he has my undivided attention, Justin slowly inserts his wet middle finer into his pucker and gets into that familiar rhythm. 

“Ah ah ah…..yeah.” I can hear him pant even louder than before, there is no way that he is getting off on his finger alone, I want to be in on the action.

“Justin….Justin. Please…” At this point in time, I am beyond begging.

“Brian…Brian…now Brian…” His voices hitches and I know this is my cue. 

With lightning speed, I tear my shirt off and painfully lift my ass to strip off my jeans. Finally, my cock is able to breathe freely. As it is, my cock is pathetically dripping pre cum and I reached over to take the lube and condom. Pulling myself off the bed, I move towards Justin who is still fingering himself until I am face to face with his asshole. He senses that I am close so he gently removes his fingers and I immediately replace it with my tongue. 

“Argh! Brian…ah ah.”

I love the taste of him and this act alone brings back memories of the first rimming, yes, how far have we progressed from then. My hands are kneading his ass cheeks, he is being a good boy and concentrate on the pleasure that I am giving him, not touching himself. I stopped momentarily and he gives a keening sound of frustration.

“Shush baby, look at me.” 

Justin moves slowly and almost painfully, he looks at him with hooded eyes and his lips are swollen from keeping them between his teeth in restraint. He could not look more beautiful to me, I was awestruck that he is actually in front of me and not an apparition.

“Brian….” He whispers my name, as his hands trails his chest and his right hand starts to tease his nipple ring.

I made my way to him like a predator claiming his prey, although in this case the prey is the one which is dominating the whole play and choosing the predator. This pleases him immensely, knowing that his baby has suppressed himself all night to seek release only from him. As they say, knowledge is power and power by golly, is an addictive aphrodisiac. 

My tongue begins to worship his cock, irreverently and tenderly. Somehow, we manage to manoeuvre ourselves and he bounces on the mattress with me hovering over him. He gasps from the friction caused by our cocks rubbing against each other, I suck his collarbone, knowing that its one of his most sensitive spot. Slowly sliding my body down, I can feel his pre-cum wetting my chest and pant a little. My hot breath is making his belly quiver, his hands are clutching my hair painfully as I mercilessly lick his love button and alternating it with some wicked suction. 

“Argh….Brian…now now….Briaaaaaaannnnnn.” 

“What do you want? Tell me….” I stopped my ministrations and looked up into lustful blue eyes.

“Now…” He opens his legs wider and arches his back, making his engorged cock jutting out even more at my face.

Well, how can a man deny his lover from desperate release? I am not about to deny him, in fact I am going to give him such a release that he will remember it for the whole week. 

“Baby…tell me..” At this point, I am inhaling the scent of his cock and nuzzling my nose along its length.

“I WANT YOUR COCK IN MY HOLE!!! NOW!!!” Justin is shouting at the top of his lungs, his fingers are still trying to tear my hair out.

“Now you are talking baby.”

With one swift move, I took the condom, sheath my cock and after some finger licking, Justin’s hole is assaulted.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh….yes…more more…Don’t stop!!!” Justin lets out a deep groan that sends the signal to Brian’s cock, causing it to leak even more. 

I lift his legs up to my shoulders and with one smooth motion, imbedded myself in his tunnel. Both of us arch our backs in unison; my eyes are almost at the back of my head. My hips begin to move on their own, I lean forward and crush my lips against his, there is nothing between us. We are totally connected at this point and I look into his eyes, hoping to convey what I can never seem to verbalise. 

Time seems to fade away; we have let out emotions guide the physical. Justin is raking his fingers on my back and there will be marks for sure but I do not want to stop him. In fact, I love it that his marking himself on me. Yeah, I know, better than a stupid ring. He tightens himself to me and I know that he is close, very close. With a practiced move, I lift his ass off the bed and jab his hole even deeper. He lets out a deep growl and his cock is leaking cum profusely now. My hand strokes his cock mercilessly and both of us climax together screaming our lungs out. 

Resting my body limply on top of him, both of us unable to move a single muscle and unwilling to be separated just yet. Justin lets out a groan and I know that I am crushing him but I don’t want to move. I have no idea where he gets the strength, he pushes me off him but that is my baby, so strong. 

“Bri…” He mumbles through my neck, cooling the heat in my pulse. 

“Mmmm..”

“Love you….”  
“Mmm…”

“Destiny….love……….” 

The last thing on my mind is that my baby, he is the ultimate drug that I am addicted to and the only one that I have no intention of giving up. You see, I have the super human strength to hang on too. Just don’t tell him, especially about how I love him and how this whole thing is destined.


End file.
